


it's hard to forget what we haven't done yet

by torches



Series: when you're walking home [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames never did find much reward came by taking the easy way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to forget what we haven't done yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



If you've lived a privileged (not _lucky_ , ducky) life, you might worry how far you have to go to get away from who you've been all your life. Either that, or you think it's _easy_. If you haven't, you already know the answer to both questions - and it's _not_ becoming a Name, someone sought after and respected and _known_ , in the sordid criminal underworld. "Dream big or go home" is such bollocks when your home is gone.

Eames - just Eames, love, it's not real anyway - never did find much reward came by taking the easy way out.


End file.
